The invention relates to a protective cover for golf clubs carried in an open top golf club bag. In order that a golfer may grip a golf club properly, it is necessary that the golf clubs be kept dry. Dryness is also necessary to maintain the finish on the clubs to prevent rust, and to protect the interior of the bag. Golf bags often include a bag cover which attaches to the top of the bag and covers the clubs for protection during rain and the like. These covers cover the top of the bag and the clubs very tightly, and are not transparent, rendering access to the clubs difficult. The covers fit so tight that they often prevent wet bags and clubs from ventilating properly and drying. Protective covers for golf clubs and bags which are transparent so that the clubs may be readily seen and which provide convenient access to the golf clubs for use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,453,632 and 3,913,648. While both devices are generally satisfactory for their intended use, both devices are fastened to the strap ring which makes access to the clubs at the back of the bag rather difficult. The device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,632 consists mainly of a flat sheet of material which is draped over the clubs and weighted. While this provides a very open access around most of the perimeter of the golf bag, it is often difficult to maintain it in the proper position over the clubs even with the use of weights.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a protective device for golf clubs in a golf bag during rain and the like which affords access to the clubs virtually around the entire perimeter of the golf bag.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which will protect golf clubs in a golf bag which provides convenient access to the clubs around the entire perimeter of the bag, yet is securely retained over the clubs.